A Rocky Beginning, A Surprising Ending
by AnimeFan920
Summary: Chi Chi lives in an apartment with her mother,who is suffering from cancer,and thinks that one day she'll get it too since it runs in the family.One day,Goku moves in across from them.Well, lets just say when Chi Chi and Goku meet,they don't get along...
1. When We first Met

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
I live in an apartment with my mother, Cheena. She is suffering from cancer. It runs in the family and I'm sure I'll get it someday.  
  
Our neighbors moved in today. They live right across from us. My mother and I are making Jell-O for them.  
  
My mother and their mother, who I just call Mrs. Son, are now good friends. THAT... is the complete opposite of Goku, the son of my mother's new friend, and I.  
  
I really do think we were put on earth to make fun of each other.  
  
~~~30 min's before~~~  
  
"Chi Chi, meet our new neighbors, not to mention my new friend. You must call her Mrs. Son. Here are her children, Bulma, the oldest, her husband Vegeta, Krillin, the middle child, along with his wife Eighteen, and their daughter Marron," said Cheena.  
  
"Hello everyone, as you could tell, I'm Chi Chi," she said.  
  
"Oh yes, you have not met my youngest son. Goku! Come into the living room to meet our friendly neighbors".  
  
"All right, just a second," said Goku.  
  
Then and there, came a handsome yet tall feature. He was quite toned and muscular.  
  
"Hi there Mrs. ..." Goku said but had no idea what her name was.  
  
"Mrs. Mai and this is my daughter Chi Chi," said Cheena.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Mai and Chi Chi," Goku said.  
  
"You know maybe you two would marry in the future," Krillin said chuckling, causing both Chi Chi and Goku to blush a dark shade of red.  
  
"No way, she's too plain for me," Goku said, but meant for it too come out differently. To him, he wouldn't mind marrying her at all.  
  
"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN????,"Chi Chi said, in a furious rage. "Nothing! I really didn't mean it like that," Goku said, obviously scared, thinking it would be the last minute he would live. "ARGH, well at least I'm not messy! I'M NOT THE ONE WITH HAIR STICKING ALL OVER AND MISMATCHED CLOTHES!, Chi Chi said. " WELL THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT MY CLEAN CLOTHES TO GET DIRTY WHILE I ARRANGE MY ROOM! ANYWAYS, YOUR PLAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR SIMPLE PONYTAIL AT THE BASE OF YOUR NECK, AND YOUR PLAIN CLOTHES!," Goku said getting angry. "THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO, SO I WON'T NEED TO DRESS UP!" Chi Chi said defending herself.  
  
Both of them turned around mumbling unheard words while Goku went to his room, and Chi Chi went out the door, across the hallway, back to her apartment, BOTH making a loud noise from slamming the doors.  
  
Everyone was terrified from the scene.  
  
"Well I think I should comfort my daughter. I'll see all of you another time," Cheena said. The others just nodded.  
  
When she went across the hallway to her apartment, everyone found the words to say, "KRILLIN! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!!!," all at the same time. "Hehe, sorry?" Krillin said, fearing for his life, while the others stared daggers at him.  
  
~~~Present~~~  
  
Did I say I really do think we were put on earth to make fun of each other?  
  
Well tell me what you think!  
  
Oh yeah, should I also put this under humor????? 


	2. Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
I live in an apartment with my mother, Cheena. She is suffering from cancer. It runs in the family and I'm sure I'll get it someday.  
  
Our neighbors moved in today. They live right across from us. My mother and I are making Jell-O for them.  
  
My mother and their mother, who I just call Mrs. Son, are now good friends. THAT... is the complete opposite of Goku, the son of my mother's new friend, and I.  
  
I really do think we were put on earth to make fun of each other.  
  
~~~30 min's before~~~  
  
"Chi Chi, meet our new neighbors, not to mention my new friend. You must call her Mrs. Son. Here are her children, Bulma, the oldest, her husband Vegeta, Krillin, the middle child, along with his wife Eighteen, and their daughter Marron," said Cheena.  
  
"Hello everyone, as you could tell, I'm Chi Chi," she said.  
  
"Oh yes, you have not met my youngest son. Goku! Come into the living room to meet our friendly neighbors".  
  
"All right, just a second," said Goku.  
  
Then and there, came a handsome yet tall feature. He was quite toned and muscular.  
  
"Hi there Mrs. ..." Goku said but had no idea what her name was.  
  
"Mrs. Mai and this is my daughter Chi Chi," said Cheena.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Mai and Chi Chi," Goku said.  
  
"You know maybe you two would marry in the future," Krillin said chuckling, causing both Chi Chi and Goku to blush a dark shade of red.  
  
"No way, she's too plain for me," Goku said, but meant for it too come out differently. To him, he wouldn't mind marrying her at all.  
  
"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN????,"Chi Chi said, in a furious rage. "Nothing! I really didn't mean it like that," Goku said, obviously scared, thinking it would be the last minute he would live. "ARGH, well at least I'm not messy! I'M NOT THE ONE WITH HAIR STICKING ALL OVER AND MISMATCHED CLOTHES!, Chi Chi said. "WELL THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT MY CLEAN CLOTHES TO GET DIRTY WHILE I ARRANGE MY ROOM! ANYWAYS, YOUR PLAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR SIMPLE PONYTAIL AT THE BASE OF YOUR NECK, AND YOUR PLAIN CLOTHES!," Goku said getting angry. "THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO, SO I WON'T NEED TO DRESS UP!" Chi Chi said defending herself.  
  
Both of them turned around mumbling unheard words while Goku went to his room, and Chi Chi went out the door, across the hallway, back to her apartment, BOTH making a loud noise from slamming the doors.  
  
Everyone was terrified from the scene.  
  
"Well I think I should comfort my daughter. I'll see all of you another time," Cheena said. The others just nodded.  
  
When she went across the hallway to her apartment, everyone found the words to say, "KRILLIN! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!!!," all at the same time. "Hehe, sorry?" Krillin said, fearing for his life, while the others stared daggers at him.  
  
~~~Present~~~  
  
Did I say I really do think we were put on earth to make fun of each other?  
  
Well tell me what you think!  
  
Oh yeah, should I also put this under humor????? 


End file.
